


Fantasma

by Zenzel



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Bar, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Other, Partying, Plot Twists, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzel/pseuds/Zenzel
Summary: An imagine about you meeting Xiao Gui for the first time.The way he looks back at you makes you breathless. All the things he couldn't say by words are now expressed through the two doors of his soul. Tonight, you decide that there are no place left for regrets, that there is no tomorrow.





	Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie/gifts).



> 1:27 —ⅼ—————— -3:17
> 
> ∞ black mambo - glass animals ↺
> 
> volumє: ■■■■■■■

You feel the cold air in your lungs as you walk in the foggy streets of Montréal. The city's nightlife is a never-ending festival. Your friends guide you to a random bar called "Appartement 200" and you follow them absent-mindedly. Once you reach the first floor, the temperature suddenly increases.

Everyone is friendly, the atmosphere is sultry. You decide to play a game of pool first. There are neon lights all around you and they make you dizzy in a good way, as if you're floating. Even though everything's allowed here, you don't feel the need to drink... you're already high on life.

Later on, people gather in a crowd and dance to the music. However, among the waves of strangers, only one caught your attention. He isn't the tallest, yet people seem to give him enough space. You notice his undercut and ear piercing, but what stood out most to you is his black hoodie, on which "fantasma" is written on the back.

You're driven towards him for some mystical reason. You don't want to seem too obvious, so you make both of your shoulders brush together at first. You immediately feel the cold contact, he must have just arrived in the bar.

He doesn't seem to notice you nor anyone else around. He's dancing for himself, like nothing else matters than the party. You find him captivating, from his laid-back attitude, to his cute face. You want to see what's behind that confidence.

"I like your clothing style," you complimented him, speaking louder than the music playing on blast.

He blinks in surprise as he looks behind him before realising you're talking to him. Then he smirks, as your heart skips a beat. You wish his intentions would be crystal clear, but they aren't. Yet, you can't complain, you love new challenges after all.

"Are you lost like me, beautiful soul?" He leans closer to you and asks, "how may I call you, other than my creature of the dark?" You laugh at such an entrance, good thing he isn't so full of himself. A man with humor is always a plus for you.

"I prefer that you keep calling me that," you tease him back as you give him your best smile, "I'll just call you Fantasma." You don't feel the need to know his name, at least not yet. But you can't seem to ignore your electric connection, you feel the urge to get closer to this stranger.

"That's fine by me," he accepts playfully. "Seems like I'll stay a little longer down here, you're pretty funny."

You both dance side by side for awhile as you rapidly figure out, that he's got the moves like Jackson! You feel like a novice in front of him, however instead of laughing at you, he encourages you to enjoy a bit of fun. Appreciating his consideration, you feel much more comfortable dancing with him.

After a while, Fantasma asks if you'd like to go outside together. Excitedly, you accept not thinking much of it. You figure a pep talk could be nice. People were starting to get annoying anyways.

A light snow starts to fall as you engage in a real conversation, not being interrupted by the beat this time. You find a lot of common interests with this guy, whom finally introduce himself as Wang Linkai. He is as passionate as he is adorable when he talks about what motivates him.

“I'm haunted by my two passions: music and dancing. They're what keep me awake, even if I'll never become an idol.”

“Don't say that, I'm sure that you're amazing on a stage. I've seen you dance, it's true you have talent!”

Even though his response is a shy smile, you can tell your words got to him. He seems thankful as he pursues, "but I wish regrets wouldn't control me. If I'm still stuck here with no sense of the future, that's because of them.“

“They're holding you back from moving forward?”

Linkai nods and looks at the sky above your heads. You couldn't help but relate to his story. You had ups and downs as well, but you don't want him to feel the way that you did in the past. Trying to cheer him up, you cup his face with a hand as his eyes interlock with yours.

Even though you've put gloves on, you can feel his glacial like skin through the fabric, and that makes you even sadder. "People have dreams and expectations but they aren't yours. I wish you'd get rid of that pressure... If you would only give yourself the chance, Linkai.”

The way he looks back at you makes you breathless. All the things he couldn't say by words are now expressed through the two doors of his soul. Tonight, you decide that there are no place left for regrets, that there is no tomorrow.

As if it was only natural, you both lean for a kiss. At that moment, the lips that were icy at the beginning started to heat up against yours.

It's almost as if you're discovering a whole new universe. As if you're using all your senses at once, or even more. You're in a different zone. This proximity is unreachable from any other, nothing can bring you back to Earth. You're flying far away from what you've experienced before.

The kiss, is astral.

Linkai breaks your exchange before reaching your neck to kiss it gently. You tilt your head to the side, giving him more access. You almost forgot about the winter before sensing steam escaping your mouth between two breaths. “You... You can take a small bite,” you manage to say, rubbing your hands on his back.

“Just a small one?” Linkai asks against your skin, you can almost hear the grin in his voice, “Oh baby, I can't promise you anything...”

But before it happens, you've received a call from your friend who's still in the Appartement 200. You groan in frustration, “sorry, need to take this...”

Linkai smiles gently, proving he doesn't mind at all. He presses a last kiss on your forehead, before giving you some space. “Thank you for making me learn, how to let things go.”

You have to contain yourself from giggling before answering, feeling a little bit overwhelmed after dealing with so much emotions in such a short period of time.

“What are you doing outside?"

“Oh, you can see me?” You spin around and look up to see your friend from the window of the bar. You wave at them happily.

“Yeah, weirdo... What are you doing alone?”

“Alone? You spy on me then you say that?” Feeling cheeky, you add, “you're just jealous."

“Jealous of what?” Your friend asks confused. “I've looked at you for the past minutes and you've been talking to yourself out there...”

You burst into laughter at the obscure comment. “You're drunk, aren't you?”

“I didn't even take a beer... but you're the one who should stop drinking.”

Curiously, you look around you to see Linkai again. Yet you no longer see him in sight as you tighten the grip on your cellphone. You wiggle your eyebrows, looking for a possible explanation. You ask your friend if he's seen the guy with “fantasma” written in his back.

“I'm a good observer, and there was no one with that shirt tonight. Now come back, you're making me worried... Oh and by the way, fantasma means ghost in Spanish.”

Your friend hangs up the call as you open your mouth in shock. You then call Linkai's name, but nothing happens except the curious stares from strangers at the other side of the street. You pass a finger on your lips, you can still remember perfectly the sweet taste of his lips. The memory lingers in your mind.

But you wonder, did it all really happen? You start to desperately search for a clue that could confirm his existence, but even his footprints in the freshly fallen snow seem inexistent. You shake your head, not knowing what to say, what to think.

“Thank you, for making me learn, how to let things go.”

You rub your eyes drearily. Was this some prank or a supernatural encounter? A mirthless laugh escapes you at the thought. You look at the sky, snowflakes melting when entering in contact with your warm blushed skin. You can't seem to tell what's real or what isn't anymore, but one thing is for certain, you want to burn Linkai into your memory forever.

You ask in the darkness of the cold winter night, your voice not raising above a mild whisper: "Maybe our meeting was only meant for me to set you free, but if my soul is so beautiful, will I ever get to meet yours again?"

Although you don't receive a clear answer, you can still feel eyes on you, and the cold gust of wind that just snatches at your hair puts a smile on your face.

Normally you would be scared, but at this very moment in time your instinct tells you, that this is just the beginning of something beyond extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! :-) xx


End file.
